23 Października 2008
05:45 Notacje - Stanisław Janicki. Jestem szczęśliwym człowiekiem; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Vipo i przyjaciele - Ateny Olimpiada zwierząt, odc. 16 (Athens the Animal Olimpics); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Hiszpania (2005) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci 09:30 Owocowe ludki - Dzik pechowiec, odc. 37 (The wild boar jinx, ep. 37); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 10:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4050 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4265); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 4051 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4266); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:50 300 % normy - odc. 12; teleturniej 11:25 Celownik; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1147; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1536 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1698; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Prawdziwa wyprawa do Amazonii - odc. 4 (Serious Amazon); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Pomysł na mieszkanie - Współczesny miejski salon (Design Challenge); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 15:40 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Z leśnych jagód 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4052 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4267); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4053 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4268); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1541 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1699; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1152; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 7 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków I - Ogródek Stokrotka, odc. 9 (Garden for Damdelion); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Zagubieni, seria 4 - odc. 14 (Lost IV, ep. 14, There's No Place Like Home part 3) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:10 Londyńczycy - odc. 1/13 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008) 22:00 Sprawa dla reportera 22:35 Kulisy serialu Londyńczycy 22:45 Tajemnice prawdy - Zasadnicza wątpliwość (Primal Doubt) 81'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2007) 00:15 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 00:45 Proch, zdrada i spisek - 1 (Gunpowder, Treason and Plot, part 1); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 02:25 Notacje - Adam Stanisław Górny. Świadek zagłady; cykl dokumentalny 02:40 Zakończenie dnia 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 68 Zaproszenia; telenowela TVP 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 69 Zaproszenie do kina 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Dwójka Dzieciom: Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - odc 14 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - Dziwny język (Gordon The Garden Gnom ep. Silly Noises); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: 08:20 Pogoda 09:00 Panorama 09:35 Pogoda 10:10 Porannik Dwójki - Poradnik młodej mamy 7 10:25 M jak miłość - odc. 294; serial TVP 11:10 Chrońmy lasy - Śmieci w lasach - skala problemu 11:20 Święta wojna - (265) Hanys team 11:50 Rezerwat namiętności - odc. 10/25 Marie (25 degrs sud ep. Marie); serial kraj prod.Francja (1999) 12:45 Chrońmy lasy - Śmieci w lasach - odpady niebezpieczne 12:50 Koło fortuny - odc. 78; teleturniej 13:20 Nieznane plaże świata (World's Best Beaches); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 14:15 Everwood - odc. 17/45 (Everwood s. 1, ep. 116); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda na piątek - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:55 Chrońmy lasy - Śmieci w lasach - śmieci i zwierzęta 16:00 Kabaret Paranienormalni kontra kabaret Limo (45'27); widowisko rozrywkowe 16:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 17 - Powrót; serial komediowy TVP 17:25 Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 8/26 (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ep. A Prom Story) - (wersja oryginalna z polskimi napisami); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:50 Chrońmy lasy - Śmieci w lasach - jak temu zaradzić? 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/LVIII - txt str.777; teleturniej 19:35 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie III - Kulisy 11 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 159 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 8 - txt str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP 21:35 Dr House - odc. 44 (House, M. D. ep. Forever - HOU - 222); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 22:25 Czas honoru - bohaterowie - odc. 5 /3A Rodzina Sajkowskich; felieton 22:30 Warto rozmawiać - Cena transplantacji 23:25 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:55 Paparazzi (Paparazzi); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 00:30 Panorama 00:45 Czy świat oszalał? - Irak - kraj w agonii (Iraq: Agony of a Nation); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 01:45 Wiedźmin - odc. 13 (ostatni) Ciri; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 02:35 Europa da się lubić - Tajemnicza 03:20 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 39, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 4, USA 1994 9:00 Miodowe lata - Salon masażu - odc. 97, Polska 2002 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Słomiani wdowcy - odc. 195, Polska 2005 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 88, USA 1999 11:30 Na kocią łapę - odc. 14, Polska 2008 12:00 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI - odc. 17, Kanada, USA 2002 13:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia ekstra - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 774, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 89, USA 1999 15:15 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1994-1995 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Miodowe lata - Karolashimaru Krawczykobono - odc. 98, Polska 2002 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 775, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Na kocią łapę - odc. 15, Polska 2008 20:00 Tylko miłość - odc. 46, Polska 2008 21:00 Piotr Bałtroczyk na żywo - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie programu) 22:35 Gotowe na wszystko - odc. 74, USA 2007 23:35 Dorota Gawryluk - konfrontacje - program publicystyczny 0:35 Miasteczko Point Pleasant - odc. 4, USA 2005 1:35 Ale kasa - teleturniej 2:35 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:35 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 05.05 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.25 Telesklep 06.25 Fabryka gry - teletumiej 08.00 Na Wspólnej (1025) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Proste życie - program rozr. 12.05 Brzydula (13) - serial komediowy, Polska 12.35 Superniania - reality show 13.35 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 14.15 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.45 Agenci NCIS (7/24) - serial kryminalny, USA 15.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 17.55 Brzydula (14) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1026) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 Jak stracić chłopaka w 10 dni - komedia romantyczna, USA 2003 23.50 Twarzą w twarz 2 (8) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 00.50 Multikino - magazyn 01.15 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.35 Wrzuć na luz 02.35 Telesklep 02.55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:09 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 06:11 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:37 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:41 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:49 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 06:51 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:08 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 07:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:38 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu 07:56 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:46 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:01 Biznes; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:51 Pogoda; STEREO 16:53 Wywiad dnia 16:59 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny 17:15 Komentarz - Świat 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco 18:14 Pogoda 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn 18:41 Kontr-o-wersje - stołeczne spory 19:10 E - lementarz - jak żyć w cybersieci; magazyn 19:22 Studio reportażu - Zawody ratownicze 19:35 Top kryminał- magazyn sensacji 19:55 Raport na gorąco 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:02 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:02 Raport na gorąco 22:05 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 22:10 Pogoda; STEREO 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Zdjęcie za wszelką cenę (Shooting Under Fire); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:45 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 02:05 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:33 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05.00 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05.20 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 05.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (64) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Mała czarna - talk show 11.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (65) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (66) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (67) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Telefon - thriller, USA 2002 21.40 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 22.40 Geneza (8) - serial sensacyjny, Hiszpania 23.55 Mała czarna - talk show 01.50 Nieśmiertelni - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1995 03.40 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 04.15 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 05.15 Bombonierka - program rozr. 06.05 Telesklep 07.10 Serce z kamienia (158/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 08.00 Tajemnice SmalIviIIe (20/22) - serial SF, Kanada/USA 09.00 Kochane kłopoty (16/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.00 Szymon Majewski Show - rozr. 11.05 Ostry dyżur (6) - serial obyczajowy, USA 12.00 TeIeskIep 13.05 Hej-nał show 14.00 Tajemnice SmalIvIIle (21/22) - serial SF, Kanada/USA 15.00 Szymon Majewski Show - rozr. 16.05 Pomoc domowa (125/145) - serial komediowy, USA 16.35 Kochane kłopoty (11/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.35 Ostry dyżur (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.35 Frasier 4 (7/24) - serial komediowy, USA 19.05 Pomoc domowa (126/145) - serial komediowy, USA 19.35 Diabli nadali (16/25) - serial komediowy, USA 20.05 Naciągacze - komedia kryminalna, USA 2003 22.25 Bez śladu (1/23) - serial kryminalny, USA 23.25 Spawn - film SF, USA 1997 01.25 Wróżki left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Ogóreczki prosto z beczki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (42); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Szansa na Sukces - Feel; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 E - lementarz ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Magazyn przechodnia - Plama; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Zaproszenie - Podlaskie ikony; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1148; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1530; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 107; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Piasek w tryby. Jastrzębie 88; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Sztuka dokumentu - Bogdan Dziworski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Ogóreczki prosto z beczki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Złote Góry; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - .; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1148; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Małpka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1530; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Klasyka dramatu - Sąsiedzi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Chutor Konne; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1148; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Małpka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1530; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Klasyka dramatu - Sąsiedzi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Chutor Konne; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Górale wracają do hal; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Klipsch 06:00 Brudna robota: Opiekun egzotycznych zwierząt 07:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Czerwona płachta na byka 08:00 Jak to jest zrobione? 08:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Odcinek 5 09:00 Superjazda: Warsztat Moalów 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Klipsch 11:00 Auto dla każdego: Legenda 12:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Samoloty 13:00 Broń przyszłości: Drapieżniki 14:00 W poszukiwaniu ropy: Odcinek 2 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Odcinek 5 16:00 Brudna robota: Opiekun egzotycznych zwierząt 17:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Czerwona płachta na byka 18:00 Wyścig do Dakaru: Odcinek 1 19:00 Amerykański chopper: Viega Corporation 20:00 PREMIERA: Jak to jest zrobione? 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Odcinek 1 21:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Odcinek 8 22:00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Na pokładzie lotniskowca 23:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Pływające miasto 00:00 Okrutni ludzie: Kobiety 01:00 Okrutni ludzie: Odkupienie 02:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Spełnione życzenie, część 3 03:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Odcinek 8 04:00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Na pokładzie lotniskowca left|thumb|79x79px 05:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy: Odcinek 5 05:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy: Odcinek 6 06:00 Misja nie-zbędna: Odcinek 3 07:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Most Oakland Bay 08:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość 09:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Koła do góry! 10:00 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Pułapka na ludzi 10:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok kajakiem 11:00 Brainiac 12:00 Świat wynalazków: Holandia 13:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy: Odcinek 5 13:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy: Odcinek 6 14:00 O co tu chodzi?: Akwarium 15:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Most Oakland Bay 16:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość 17:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Artyleria polowa 18:00 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Dobry, zły i bezużyteczny 18:30 Zawodowi ryzykanci: Odcinek 1 19:00 Brainiac 20:00 Świat wynalazków: Wielka Brytania 21:00 Brainiac 22:00 Misja nie-zbędna: Odcinek 3 23:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Most na rzece Cooper 00:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość 01:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Artyleria polowa 02:00 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Dobry, zły i bezużyteczny 02:30 Zawodowi ryzykanci: Odcinek 1 03:00 Brainiac 04:00 Świat wynalazków: Wielka Brytania left|thumb|79x79px 05:00 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Śmiertelna pułapka 05:30 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Tragiczny skok do wody 06:00 Nieznane oblicza wielkich polityków: Churchill 07:00 Z akt FBI: Radykalny porządek dnia 08:00 Detektywi sądowi: Zakochany na śmierć 09:00 Wiek wojen: Odcinek 8 10:00 Walka o ropę 11:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Określanie czasu 11:30 Te olbrzymie silniki: Rakiety 12:00 Historia oręża: Czołgi 13:00 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Śmiertelna pułapka 13:30 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Tragiczny skok do wody 14:00 Nieznane oblicza wielkich polityków: Churchill 15:00 Z akt FBI: Radykalny porządek dnia 16:00 Detektywi sądowi: Zakochany na śmierć 17:00 Wiek wojen: Odcinek 9 18:00 Walka o ropę 19:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Systemy zabezpieczeń 19:30 Te olbrzymie silniki: Motocykle 20:00 Historia oręża: Navy SEALs 21:00 Orgazmotron 22:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Tragiczne zauroczenie 23:00 Miejsce zbrodni: Dopadnę twojego mordercę 00:00 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Jezioro strachu 00:30 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Przeskok iskry 01:00 Wiek wojen: Odcinek 9 02:00 Walka o ropę 03:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Systemy zabezpieczeń 03:30 Te olbrzymie silniki: Motocykle 04:00 Historia oręża: Navy SEALs left|thumb|79x79px 05:35 Muzeum: Odcinek 8 06:00 Cudzoziemcy: Chris Niedenthal 06:30 Polscy fotografowie: Eugeniusz Haneman 06:55 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Kleopatra 07:50 Tygodnik Powszechny: Zawsze pod prąd 08:40 Watykan - za murami Wiecznego Miasta 09:30 Opowieści z zaświatów: Edgar Allan Poe 10:20 Cudzoziemcy: Oleg Zakirow 10:45 Polscy fotografowie: Krzystof Hejke 11:10 Penicylina - kulisy wielkiego odkrycia 12:00 Tajemnica zatonięcia Andrea Doria 12:50 Podniebne wyścigi 13:40 Bitwy żołnierza polskiego: Bitwa o Anglię 14:30 Polscy faraonowie: Merefnebef 15:20 Gajka 16:10 Dekada Blaira: Odcinek 1 17:00 Polskie igrzyska: Monachium 17:25 Polskie igrzyska: Meksyk 17:50 Historia mody: Lata 80. 18:40 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy: Górniczy stan 19:05 Z archiwum Czołówki: Odcinek 4 19:30 Pola bitew: Kampania bałkańska, część 2 20:20 Opowieści z zaświatów: Vincent Van Gogh 21:10 Ciemna strona Księżyca 22:00 Kartagina: Odcinek 1 22:50 Siedem cudów starożytnej Grecji 23:40 Życie i śmierć w Rzymie: Gladiatorzy i niewolnicy 00:30 Muzeum: Odcinek 9 01:00 Ciemna strona Księżyca 01:50 Kartagina: Odcinek 1 02:40 Muzeum: Odcinek 9 03:05 Siedem cudów starożytnej Grecji 03:55 Życie i śmierć w Rzymie: Gladiatorzy i niewolnicy 04:45 Pola bitew: Kampania bałkańska, część 2 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku